Stories Of My Past
by splashfire99
Summary: Each blader has a story to tell...including the OCs. My OCs write out their past: Kairi about Doji's betrayal, K.C about the loss of her mother, and Miku about being outcasted just because of her super hearing ability. Heartbreaks, betrayals, dreams and inspirations... the OC's stories are revealed.
1. Chapter 1: Flight From The Dark Nebula

**Stories Of My Past**

**Chapter 1: Flight From The Darkness**

**Splashfire99: **Yeah, as I guessed, I will, of course, start out with my favourite OC, Kairi's story. I think it's strange that most of my OCs are girls, but most of them were to match up with actual boy characters. Kairi was named after the girl from Kingdom of Hearts, and I wanted to make her past a bit complicated.

Hey, I'm Kairi. Kairi Tategami. If you don't know me, you should probably know my cousin Kyoya. And my boyfriend Nile. The other famous bladers in Japan are the only family I have for now…but, why, you ask?

It's because of Doji.

I didn't know how or why back then, but I was taken to the Dark Nebula as a young girl. I can't remember that well, but I remember Doji leading me to a dark room. He forced me to launch my Beyblade, Thermal Dolphin in there, and then suddenly became sort of friendly towards me. He adjusted my launching stance and taught me useful skills to send the other opponent's bey flying. Of course, they worked, and then he told me I had been brought here so he could help me. I was only around four years old then; I easily believed him and stayed on in the Dark Nebula. I was introduced to other members when I was around seven years old, but thanks to all the different strategies I had learnt, I was quite good at beyblading. As I had expected, the older bladers laughed at me. How could a seven year old GIRL be a good blader?! They didn't think so…until I thrashed them, at least. From then on, it went along quite well. The older bladers were impressed with my skills, and they all asked beyblading suggestions from me. By the age of ten, I was quite popular amongst the teenage and tween age bladers in the Dark Nebula, and also seemingly a favourite of Doji. I also was close friends with a few, such as Dan and Reiki Sodo. However, I couldn't get past the adult bladers; they always played rough, whereas I didn't dare to. But when I reached twelve, things changed.

At twelve, I fell in love with a guy. He was one year older than me, and had raven hair with cosmic blue eyes. His name was Chie Relite. I was still very innocent, apart from being raised in the Dark Nebula, and I fell for him instantly. We dated for three months, until the unthinkable happened. That's right. He cheated on me. I caught him with the town's queen bee, Katie Williams. I can still remember how angry I felt, when I saw them kissing in such a way. Even when they saw me, they just remained there and smirked at me. I then burst into tears and ran all the way back to the Dark Nebula. But as I sat in my room, I felt angry. Bursting into tears and running off? I felt like such a weakling. _I should have punched the both of them in the face, knock them out and throw them off a cliff! _My heart changed. _You want me to play rough, fine. I can, and I will!_ From then on, I told myself never to fall for someone again. I even changed my appearance in some way. I untied my lilac hair so that it looked tomboyish and messy instead of neat, changed my outfit to a grey hoodie, dark blue shirt and jeans, and denim sneakers. The other bladers were surprised by my new look. Dan said that I looked like a boy. But what they were going to see next would be more shocking.

I changed my blading style. I still kept the strategies I had used back then, but I added roughness to it. I didn't care if the other person was in pain or not. I would attack the bey again and again until the whole surface was covered in scratches. I wore nothing but a heartless and cruel smirk on my face. And, I managed to blow past most of the adults to become one of the strongest bladers in the Dark Nebula. Doji was proud of me. He was considered the only family I had, since I had never opened myself up to anyone else after Chie ditched me for that slut. Until he came along.

At thirteen, Doji introduced me to Kyoya Tategami, leader of the Face Hunter gang. We weren't too friendly to each other at first. We trained alongside each other, and back then I seemed to be known to him as 'The female classmate who shoves me into the training room when I hesitate'. But my attitude started to change towards him. Whatever advice I yelled at him, he picked up very quickly. Then, after a few days, my yelling had gotten lesser, whereas his skills just kept getting better. When we first battled, I won quite easily. But after a week, Leone sent Dolphin flying out of the stadium. I was happy for him, especially after Doji told us we were cousins. We were very close, and before he left to challenge Gingka again, I wished him good luck. But I was unprepared for what would come next.

Doji left a few hours later in a helicopter, promising to retrieve Kyoya after he had 'done his job'. However, when he returned, I realised that he hadn't taken Kyoya with him at all. Confused and worried, I asked about Kyoya. That was when he told me that Kyoya had lost to Gingka again, and that Doji had sort of beaten him and Leone up using Wolf, and left him there. Normally, I wouldn't have cared. But Kyoya…Kyoya was my cousin! How could Doji do something like this to him?! Immediately, I lost it and yelled at Doji. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! HE'S MY COUSIN, AND I CARE FOR HIM! SHOULDN'T YOU?!" Doji just drank more wine and smirked at me. "My dear Kairi, he was just a puppet to throw away when he's no longer needed. _All of you are_." It took a while for that sentence to process. It hit me. Doji had never cared for any of us at all. All this time, he had been using me just for my skills and my blind loyalty to the Dark Nebula! I was terrified, angry at myself, and felt betrayed.

In a state of anger, I recklessly challenged him to a Beyblade battle. He won, of course, using a powerful move that blasted both me and Thermal Dolphin out of the Dark Nebula and into the sea surrounding it. But not before a chandelier fell from the ceiling and smashed into pieces. One sharp piece of diamond happened to fly in my direction, cutting a scar in my face just before the force of Wolf propelled me through the glass wall. I was already losing consciousness by then due to exhaustion, and I blacked out as I hit the water.

A while later, I woke up to find that I had somehow drifted back to the shore of Japan. I clambered over to Dolphin, and the whole surface of it was covered in deep scratches. Then, I felt a sharp pain on my face. I saw blood on my hand, and then looked at my reflection to see that ugly, red, bloody line stretching diagonally from my chin to my forehead! I had been lucky that the scar didn't cut through my eyes, nose or mouth, but I was terrified. This was one of the few times I had ever felt so alone. I stumbled to my feet and staggered back to the city, in search for help. I finally collapsed-again-outside a store, which luckily turned out to be Madoka's mechanics shop. I woke up in a bed, with all my wounds on my arms and legs bandaged. There had been ointment put on my scar, and Dolphin was somehow missing. Kyoya was relieved to see me again, even though he didn't show it in his face much, being a poker face and all. Madoka fixed Dolphin, and sadly informed me not long after that my scar was permanent and could only dry up, but not heal completely. After hearing my side of the story, Gingka and the others didn't hesitate to let me join their gang to defeat the Dark Nebula. I tried not to be as ruthless as I had been before after that, but still, I thrashed Chie in a beybattle a few months later. I was no longer working for the Dark Nebula, and promised myself never to return to who I had been before.

As for my past, I managed to jog through my memory, with Madoka and Hikaru's help, and remembered. I had come from a village high in the snowy mountains, and I had an older sister whose name I had forgotten. Thermal Dolphin was a Beyblade given to me by my mother. The Dark Nebula had invaded my village and taken me and a couple of others away when they identified us as young bladers. But still, my family was unknown. But until then, I still have Kyoya and the other guys.

They care for me, as I do for them.

….

"Wow, that was more touching than I thought." Nile commented, peering over Kairi's shoulder at the writing. "Hey!" Kairi whacked him in the face with her eraser. "I told you not to look!" "I mean, most of it was on Doji, Madoka, Hikaru, Kyoya, even your ex! I didn't get a mention!" Nile insisted. Kairi sighed. "There's your mention, in the front." "But it's so little-""Aw. Come on, Nile. Most people around here already know my story roughly. Plus, they of course know about you. Do you know how nosy Paparazzi are these days? They even snapped photos of us walking together, battling, and sometimes making out, and PUT THEM IN THE NEWSPAPER FOR EVERYONE TO GOSSIP ABOUT!" "Hey, Kairi, calm down!" Nile grabbed Kairi by the wrist and impulsively kissed her on the mouth. That of course quieted the teenager down. Nile then decided to soften the kiss slightly, and gently put his hands on her waist. Her hands were on his shoulders. As they pulled away, Nile smirked. "Hey, I thought you said that you would never fall in love again." He teased. Kairi shrugged with a smile. "I made an exception, remember? I did have my guard up when you came along, but you convinced me you were not like Chie. I never knew anyone could still love a scar face like me…"Nile gently stroked a finger across the scar, dried up on Kairi's face, and it no longer hurt. "You're not a scar face, you're beautiful. And...I love you."

Kairi put her hand on his. "So do I."

Splashfire99: Okay, so she was writing it out. Next up, my second favourite OC, and Hyoma girl counterpart (for the sake of my KyoyaxHikaru-ness)…Karly Tay a.k.a K.C!


	2. Chapter 2: Isolation

**Stories Of My Past**

**Chapter 2: Isolation**

Hi, my name's Karly. Karly Caitlyn Tay, but I prefer the name K.C. My family is half American, half Asian, so I think you'll understand. After Kairi was done with her story, she passed the book to me to share mine. Well, I don't think it's as exciting as her story, since she's from the Dark Nebula and all, but…okay, here goes…

When I was younger, I lived in Singapore. I had a nice home, and two loving parents. I am an only child, so I was given everything, including my Beyblade, Thermal Stardust. I loved Stardust, and trained with it almost every day without fail. My parents would always look at me, smile, and say, "You will be an aspiring blader one day." When I was thirteen years old, I even had a boyfriend named Hisoka, who seemed to have a lot in common with me, except that he wasn't a blader. Everything had been perfect back then. But three months after I started dating Hisoka, my mother was killed by a bunch of thugs. I had been the only one with her then: I screamed and screamed as I had to watch my mother's lifeless body fall onto the pavement. Her killer, who snatched away her handbag and all the valuables on her, didn't seem to care much about me and ran off with the others, giving me time to call the police and the ambulance. Even though the thugs were soon arrested, I was in despair. My mother had left us, never to return again.

I could have tried to patch myself up after this incident, but just because my mother had died, everything fell apart. Hisoka actually had been using me to get another girl, and three days after my mother's death, I went to his house to see him kissing another girl. Things didn't get any better after breaking up with him. Other teenagers made fun of me and avoided me, labelling me as 'a motherless girl'. I had no idea what was there to laugh about a girl whose mother had been killed, but I guess the neighborhood kids were just so plain giddy about having someone to laugh at that they didn't care about a person's feelings. Pressurized by everything that was happening around me, I attempted to kill myself. But of course, it didn't work, or else I wouldn't be writing this. My only friend Starr opened the door to see me lying unconscious after I had taken an overdose, and I was rushed to the hospital.

The suicide fail did not help with my situation. Besides my father and Starr, everyone else just found it another reason to ridicule me. My father, sensing that nothing could be done about the situation, and had just accepted a job in Japan, decided to move the both of us to Tokyo. I was relieved to get away from that neighborhood, but even so, I still couldn't believe that my mother was gone. Also, I decided that boys were idiots, especially those who were good-looking, popular, or both.

After touching down in Japan and moving into a new house, into a neighborhood where nobody knew who I was, I totally lost my taste in beyblading. I still wore the belt with my launcher and Thermal Stardust strapped there, but I did nothing else but wander the streets aimlessly until night. It seemed as though I had no more reason to live, and there was no one else who cared about me. I was too afraid to talk to anyone else around, and was as lonely as ever. Until I ran into the bladers.

I was wondering around as usual, when I recognized Kairi Tategami, a famous blader from another part of Japan walking around. Eventually this led to me helping her and the others accomplish an important mission (Refer to World's Collide). I slowly warmed up to them, and my passion for Beyblade soon returned. I always went to train with them, or talk to them. My father was happy that I finally had good friends, and they even understood when I finally told them about my past.

And as for my resentment towards boys, ummm…I changed my mind a bit.

…..

K.C wrote the last words on her page, and flopped back into her chair with a sigh of relief. Finally, her story was all done. Suddenly, a voice behind her said. "You tried to kill yourself?" K.C froze and whipped around. Hyoma was standing behind her, staring in shock at what she had written. "You never told me about that." "Well, what do you expect?" K.C sighed, closing the book. "I can't reveal ALL my secrets to anyone." "Yeah, I know, but still…" Hyoma took a step closer and pulled her up. "No person should ever do that, especially you. " K.C couldn't help but blush as Hyoma put his arms around her waist. "Thanks, Hyoma." "Besides, if you died, you would never have met me." Hyoma added softly, kissing her on the mouth. K.C closed her eyes happily. "I guess I was wrong about boys, right?" "I'm not really sure, but you were definitely wrong about me. I love you, Karly."

"I love you too, Hyoma…and remember, it's K.C."

**Splashfire99:** Okay, next up is the super eared-Miku Kitsuma! She was named after Miku Hatsune of the Vocaloids, so… yeah.


End file.
